With Arms Not So Wide Open
by kjsparkles
Summary: *Author's Note Up* Snape is hurt in the Final Battle and doesn't remember any of his relationship with Hermione, can they start over again??
1. Chapter One

Title: With Arms Not So Wide Open  
Author: Kim aka kjsparkles  
Email: KSparks321@aol.com  
Pairing: HG/SS  
Rating: NC-17 eventually, only PG-13 right now  
Anti-Litigation Charm: JKR and her publishers own all the characters. I'm just borrowing them, playing, and making absolutely no money off of them.  
Author's Note: I haven't had this beta'd, so if you see any mistakes, please email me. This is in response to an challenge at WIKTT, I don't know if I'll follow it exactly, but it did give me a good idea. Pretty please read and review this!!! Reviews are what will get you a new chapter, if there's no interest, I will stop writing.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Where is he? I asked you where he is, now tell me!" Hermione Granger, soon-to-be Snape, yelled at Professor Dumbledore. She jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in near the fire in Professor Snape's rooms and ran toward him.  
  
"Now, Hermione, if you'll only calm yourself, I'll explain what is going on." Professor Dumbledore replied, trying to get the hysterical woman to listen to reason.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright, Albus, I'm sorry, I overreacted, but I just know something's really wrong. I can feel it. I knew something was going to go wrong tonight, I told him not to go."  
  
"I know, my dear. I have been warning him about his involvement for years, but this is something he feels he needs to do. I've told him that he has made up for his Death Eater years many times over by now, but I do not think it will ever be enough. I hoped that when the two of you realized your love, it would be enough for him, but alas I was wrong." Dumbledore replied, taking Hermione's mind off of the situation at hand. She quickly realized what he was doing and brought him back on topic.  
  
"So, you must have come down here for a reason, what's going on?" She asked.  
  
Dumbledore snapped himself back to the present and looked gravely at Hermione. "Yes, my dear, I'm afraid I have bad news. Hagrid was just out doing his patrol near the Forbidden Forest, and he found him. Hermione, he's hurt very badly. Madame Pomfrey is looking at him now. She will Floo us here when she's done and ready to talk to us."  
  
Hermione fell back into the chair and put her head in her hands. Out of sheer grief, she started to ramble out loud. "He can't leave me now, it's only two months until the wedding. We've been planning for so long. I can't believe this, it can't be happening. There's so much more I need to tell him. He can't leave until I tell him, I couldn't bear him dying and not knowing."  
  
Professor Dumbledore sat down on the chair opposite Hermione and took both of her hands in his. "There, there Hermione. He's strong, a fighter. He always has been."  
  
Hermione looked up into those sparkling blue eyes and sighed. "I know, but it's been getting worse and worse. Every time he responds, he comes back so tortured. If it isn't physical, then it's mental. They make him participate in the worst sort of things. I hate it, I want this over with."  
  
"So do the rest of us, my dear. That's what we have all been working so hard for the past couple of years. Harry and Ron are fighting Voldemort as we speak. They're the closest anyone's been since Lily Potter sacrificed herself. Keep believing in them and Severus, Hermione. Tonight could be the end of this all."  
  
"I do have faith in them, I always have, but this time it may not have been soon enough, right? Did you see him when he was brought in? How was he?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I did see him, although I could not see much due to his robes. There was blood and his face looked very bruised. That's all I know, my dear. Madame Pomfrey shooed us out right away. I'm sorry that's all I know. She'll let us know when she's ready for us. In the meantime, would you like some tea? You look like you could use it."  
  
"I don't know if I can get anything down, but I'll try I suppose." Hermione replied.  
  
Dumbledore was about to Floo to the kitchens when Madame Pomfrey's head popped up in the fireplace. In her usual curt manner she said, "Albus, you can bring her here now." She then disappeared from the fireplace.  
  
He turned to Hermione, but she was already walking to the door. Dumbledore followed her up to the infirmary. Mere minutes later Hermione was face to face with Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"How is he? What's going on?" Hermione asked the mediwitch.  
  
"Why don't we sit down in my office, Hermione?" She replied.  
  
"No, I don't want to sit down, I want to see him, I want to know what's happened." Hermione yelled, starting to get hysterical again.  
  
Madame Pomfrey regarded Hermione for a moment and nodded. She turned and walked toward a door next to her office, the opposite way from the student beds. Hermione turned and looked behind her. The student beds were completely empty, yet made up as if many patients were expected. Suddenly it hit her, and she whipped around to confront Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Why are all these beds made up? Did you say something earlier about Harry and Ron fighting Voldemort? I know I'm a bit out of it right now, but just what the hell is going on around here?" She screamed.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stated back to her, "My dear, why don't you see Severus, then we'll discuss tonight's events."  
  
"Fine, but don't think you're off the hook for this." She stated, while turning around and continuing toward the door. Madame Pomfrey held it open for them and pointed to a curtain hiding a bed. Hermione walked to the curtain, and pulled it open. She gasped at what she saw on the other side of it.  
  
Severus lay on the bed, asleep, and unmoving. His right eye was swollen shut and horribly bruised. He had cuts all over his face and hands, obviously defensive wounds. The rest of him was covered by a sheet that Hermione really did not want to peel back. She walked over to a chair by his bed and picked up his hand. He remained asleep.  
  
"So Poppy, what's the prognosis?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The injuries you can see are only superficial, they'll heal on their own. What's troubling is his head wound. As he was defending himself, he must have fallen backward and hit his head on something hard, probably a rock. This has caused swelling in his brain. He's in a coma, Albus, and I just don't know if he'll ever come out of it, the damage may be too great." Madame Pomfrey replied in her scientific manner.  
  
At hearing this, Hermione's head hit the bed. "Oh my goodness." She moaned. "Are you telling us that he may not wake up?"  
  
"Yes, Hermione, that is what I said. In most cases, if he does not wake within the first 72 hours, he probably will not. There has not been much improvement since he got here hours ago, I am not very hopefully. There is nothing magical that can be done, I'm sorry." Madame Pomfrey replied as she headed back to her office.  
  
Hermione stared at Severus for several long moments, willing him to wake up. He continued to breathe very shallow and did not move. Hermione turned back to Dumbledore and said, "So, what else is going on tonight and please tell me this time."  
  
"It was our hope that tonight would be the Final Battle. Severus, Harry and Ron requested that you be kept out of it. Their chivalry is quite deep my dear. I was not going to go along with them, but my instincts kicked in and now I do not regret my decision. You do not belong out there tonight, Hermione, not in your condition." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"But I could have protected him, I should have been there. Now Harry and Ron are in danger, they need me, I've always been there to help them, they've never been without me before. If I loose all three of them, I don't know what I'll do. They're all I have."  
  
"You need to think about more than yourself, my dear. There is another life in the picture now, is there not? You need to think about the little one too."  
  
"How did you know? I haven't told anyone, not even Severus. I just found out last week. I was going to tell him tonight after dinner, now he may never know that he's a father. Oh my God, what am I supposed to do? Raise a child alone? What about my career?" Hermione rambled as Dumbledore patted her on the back.  
  
"My dear, those are worries you do not need right now. Why don't you sit with Severus for a while and help Madame Pomfrey is anyone else comes in to be treated. We may need some healing potions later. Be sure to treat yourself right, Hermione." Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room.  
  
Now alone in the room, Hermione turned back to look at Severus. "Please Sev, you have to wake up. I still have to tell you that you're going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant, there's baby involved now. I wish I told you before you left tonight, but I had no idea that it was the last time I might see you alive. I love you so much. Ever since I became your apprentice, I realized what an amazing person you are and how deeply you care about everyone around you. You hide behind the mean persona, but it's only for protection, you're so scared of rejection."  
  
She continued on, hoping to wake him up. "That's why I had to make the first move, remember? Maybe I never came right out and said this, but I faked feeling faint as I stood over that cauldron. I just wanted to feel your arms around me. They are so strong! Then I knew it was now or never so I turned around and planted one on you. Quite an ingenious plan in my opinion, don't you agree? Come on, Sev, wake up, please, tell me again how you feel about me. I really need to hear that, I need those words. Please wake up!" Hermione said as she laid her head down on the bed and fell asleep listening to his breathing.  
*******************************************  
  
Please read and review!!! Thanks, Kim  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Anti-Litigation Charm: JKR and her publishers own all the characters, I'm just playing with them. This applies to all chapters.  
Author's Notes: Hermione's thoughts are in _italics_. I hope I've explained everything sufficiently. I think I did. Please read and review, or I'll stop writing!  
  
####  
Chapter 2  
  
Several hours later, Hermione woke to a commotion coming from the main infirmary. She stretched her neck and turned to see what was happening. Nothing was visible as the door was closed, so she got up and opened it, remembering that she was supposed to help with anyone else brought in.  
  
She walked out to see a male body on a stretcher and red hair. _Oh no, not red hair._ Picking up her pace, she hurried over to the stretcher, only to see a lot of blood. _Not Ron too, I can't loose two of them._ She thought as she turned toward Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"What can I do to help?" Hermione asked, trying to keep her emotions from bubbling to the surface.  
  
Madame Pomfrey had her wand out and was taking Ron's vitals as she looked up and said, "Just a moment, Hermione, let me figure out what's wrong with him."  
  
_Just what I need, more of nothing to do. Please let me be okay, please. If Ron looks like this, then where's Harry? What condition is he in? I can't think of that right now, I'll go crazy. Just focus on Ron, what does he need?_  
  
Hermione was ripped from her thoughts by Madame Pomfrey speaking to her. "Hermione, it looks as though Mr. Weasley will be fine. They were only surface wounds and it appears he fainted after seeing his own blood. I'll give him a potion to speed the healing, he should be awake soon." She turned toward the storeroom leaving Hermione alone with Ron.  
  
_Potions, that's what Sev and I do together, we make potions. I can still make them, but he can't._ Hermione thought as she broke down in tears again. _At least Ron is okay, he'll be fine in a little while, but where's Harry? Will Ron go back out and fight? I should be out there fighting, those boys and their stupid chivalry. They always think they have to protect me, but they don't. I can take care of myself. I'm smart and fairly powerful, and I think very well on my feet. I could help out there, I really could. But there's a baby to think about now, I need to protect it and that can't be done on a battlefield._  
  
_"It?" Did I just refer to my child as an "it?" That's a bit impersonal. I think for the time I'll call him a "him." I would love to have a little boy who looks just like Sev._ Hermione's thoughts were once again interrupted, but this time it was a commotion in the corridor. She turned around and headed to the main infirmary door, but was stopped by Professor Dumbledore who was followed by none other than Harry Potter.  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked as she saw her best friend. She threw her arms around him and hugged him as hard as she could. He hugged her right back and let out a long sigh. It had been a very long day and right now all he wanted to do was make sure his friends were doing well and get some well-deserved sleep. He waited a few more minutes and pried himself away from Hermione.  
  
"Hey, 'Mione, how are Ron and Snape doing?" He asked.  
  
"Ron's sleeping, but he'll be okay, it was all superficial. Severus isn't doing so well, he hit his head and went into a coma. There's nothing magical or muggle that can be done for him, he just needs to heal on his own, but Madame Pomfrey isn't hopeful that he will make it." Hermione said in a flat tone, her emotions zapped by this point.  
  
"Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry. I know how much you've come to care for him. If you need anything, just ask, okay?" Harry replied while giving her another hug.  
  
"I'll let you know. I'm going to go sit with Sev now. You look like hell. Why don't you look in on Ron, take a shower and go to sleep. You can tell me everything that happened tomorrow." Hermione said as she turned back toward the door.  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow." Harry yelled after her.  
  
Hermione walked into Severus's room, hoping beyond hope for him to be awake. But she was wrong; he was still lying in the same position as when she left. His breathing still even and shallow. She picked up his hand again and began her vigil. She laid her head down and slowly the sound of his heart beating lulled her into a deep sleep.  
  
The next morning dawned more hope for Hermione. Severus seemed better, at least to her. His breathing was becoming more deep and relaxed. Just after she woke, Professor Dumbledore entered the room to relieve Hermione of her bedside vigil. At first she protested, but he won, as he always did. Hermione left and went down to her rooms near the dungeons.  
  
Once there, she took a relaxing bath and put on fresh clothes. Within half an hour, she was back in the infirmary where she once again found Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello again Hermione, I trust your bath went very well, you look much better. But I am afraid there has been no change in Severus's condition." Her face fell; once again loosing the hope she was trying so hard to keep. Dumbledore patted her on the shoulder and suggested they check on Ron.  
  
"Of course Professor, I'd like to see my friend." Hermione said as she walked toward Ron's bed. It was surrounded by a curtain, which they pulled back to reveal a now clean Harry sitting by Ron's bed. He looked up and smiled when he saw Dumbledore and Hermione. Hermione looked over to Ron who opened his eyes as he heard them approach.  
  
"Oh Ron, thank goodness you're awake. We were so worried about you! You gave us such a scare. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron looked to Hermione and Dumbledore and back to Harry as he finally asked, "So what happened after I was hurt? Did You-Know-Who get away?"  
  
Professor Dumbledore raised his hand is his usual shushing gesture and said, "Calm down, Mr. Weasley, Harry, here, will explain it all in due time. But to make a long story short, I do not think we will be hearing from Voldemort anytime soon."  
  
"Yeah, it took several hours of dueling and I really don't completely understand what happened, but he ended up burning right in front of me. My best guess is that he was so tired that he couldn't block my spells anymore. I did a simple fire spell and poof, he was gone. Where he had stood moments before, there was only a robe and ashes. I didn't see a spirit like in first year, so I think he may be gone, but where there's a will there's a way with Voldemort. If there's any way for him to come back he will. We need to keep our eyes open and not be blind with celebration." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so glad everything went well. I still can't believe you guys didn't include me in the plans, I could have helped, you know!" Hermione exclaimed, getting more worked up by the moment.  
  
"'Mione, we wanted to protect you. Maybe we were wrong, but we think of you as a sister and with that comes feelings and a need to protect. We needed to make the world safe for you, Ginny and everyone else who is important to us. I knew with the professors helping us that we didn't need your knowledge, so there just was no reason to include you. Snape also said he wanted to protect you, he said something about you being so innocent about the ways of the world and wanting to preserve that. It was all for the best, 'Mione, really, we won." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh." Was all Hermione had to say in response. Her distressed feelings about Severus's current condition were bubbling up again and she did not want to get emotional in front of her friends right now. They had just put their lives on the line for her and the rest of the wizarding world. She owed it to them to support them in their happy mood. While she was not in a celebrating mood, she would at least keep her spirits up in front of them to help their healing in what they had witnessed.  
  
Once Hermione composed herself, she turned back to Harry and Ron, found her voice and asked, "So what happened to Severus then? Were you two there?"  
  
"I think I'll take this one, Harry." Ron said. "As you already know, Hermione, Severus's Dark Mark flared up at dinner, that's when he left. What you didn't know was that Harry and I were under the Invisibility Cloak, hanging onto the back of Snape's coat as he apparated. We arrived without being spotted. There were five other Death Eaters there, along with Voldemort. We felt good at that point about our chances, especially since we could take at least two down by surprise."  
  
"Well, Voldemort called Snape up to him and started telling him how disappointed he was that there was no new intel from Hogwarts. We started to get worried, Voldemort was totally irrational. He was rambling on and on about traitors, trust and muggle lovers. He tried to put Crucio on Snape, but missed and it hit the ground instead. Then he got even worse and accused Snape of slipping him something. He was completely paranoid. He fired another curse at Snape, we couldn't hear what one. It went wrong too and sent Snape flying backward. We snuck over to Snape where he was lying and activated a Portkey on him. He then came back to Hogwarts." Ron continued.  
  
"Once Snape disappeared, Voldemort realized something else was going on. We put a quick binding spell on two Death Eaters, took off the Invisibility Cloak and dueled with the rest. Voldemort was still rambling on, but this time about Harry and how much he wanted to kill him. It was down to one last Death Eater and Voldemort. I took the Death Eater, Harry went to Voldemort. You already heard what Harry did, I didn't get to do much. I got thrown back, almost like Snape. But it wasn't as bad, obviously. I just landed in a bush, and got cut up. But the Portkey I had on me was charmed to apparate me if I became unconscious, so bam, I ended up at the front gates. That's all I know." Ron finished his story.  
  
"Well, that's a lot to digest. I think I'll go check on Severus now. I'll see you guys later." Hermione said and headed toward Severus's bed.  
  
Hope floats when you need it and Hermione needed it then. Still no change in Severus. When or if he would wake up was up to him. Was he strong enough to come back to her?  
####  
  
Don't forget to review!!!! Thanks!!!  



	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer and all that: See chapters one and two.  
Author's Note: Not much to say this time, I'm sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of this chapter, but it was a good place to stop. Please read and review, I need them!  
  
####  
Chapter 3  
  
Four Weeks Later…  
  
Hermione still sat near Severus's side, losing what hope she tried so hard to hold onto. Professor Dumbledore restricted her visiting hours because she was losing too much weight, Madame Pomfrey had agreed and put Hermione on a special potion for pregnant women.  
  
She wasn't showing yet, at only two months along, but Hermione had become very protective of the life inside of her and abided by the restrictions. She would love to spend 24 hours a day at Severus's bedside, but that just was not in the cards, she needed to eat and sleep to stay healthy for the coming baby.  
  
Harry and Ron helped occupy Hermione in her time away from Severus's bedside. Many games of Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap had been played, along with reliving their childhood memories. The talks were the best for Hermione. The three friends had been separated the majority of the time since they graduated, and being together again was very healing. The support system they provided was invaluable. Ron had been made to stay around because Madame Pomfrey had lingering worries about his injuries; she thought there might be more lurking under the surface just waiting to pop up.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, was hiding from the media. Ever since the news of Voldemort's downfall came forward, which was very quickly, Harry and Hogwarts were deluged with interview requests and reporters sneaking in to catch a photo. It took Professor Flitwick an entire afternoon to put up charm barriers to not allow cameras, wizarding or muggle, onto the grounds. Harry was waiting it out at Hogwarts and trying to find a semi-reputable journalist to do one interview with. He would not have a repeat of fourth year and Rita Skeeter, which was just not going to happen this time.  
  
Hermione had gotten into a pattern of waking up, getting ready for the day, having breakfast in the Great Hall, sitting with Severus for two hours, relaxing with Harry or Ron, lunch in the Great Hall, two more hours with Severus, more time with Harry and Ron, dinner in the Great Hall, one more hour with Severus, with her evenings being spend with more Harry and Ron time. The schedule was keeping her sane and functioning. Hermione thanked goodness that it was summer and there weren't students around to deal with, otherwise she would be teaching all of the potions classes.  
  
She had come back to Hogwarts two years before, as a teaching assistant, and to her dismay at the time; Professor Dumbledore assigned her to Professor Snape. Before returning, she got her wizarding teaching degree at university with concentrations in charms and potions. Needless to say, her first year back at Hogwarts was filled with tension, but as Hermione soon figured out it was sexual tension, not a maliced tension. But Severus was always a gentleman and wouldn't act on it, so Hermione did.  
  
One night after a long research session, he made one snarky comment too many, so Hermione turned around, grabbed him by his coat lapels and kissed him hard. That started a year-long affair that led up to a marriage proposal three months ago, a baby on the way, and a wedding that was supposed to happen in another month. In her free time, Hermione, Harry and Ron had been sending out apologies to those people invited to the wedding. In very vague terms it was explained that the wedding was postponed and further details would be provided at a later date. This had to be done since Severus's involvement with the Death Eaters and as a spy with the Order was not public knowledge.  
  
So it was an afternoon exactly like those of the previous four weeks that saw Hermione once again sitting at Severus's bedside. She brought a large potions text for some light reading out loud. After 45 minutes, she started to loose her voice, so she settled for holding his hand and lying her head on the bed as she had done when he was first brought in. She started to drift off to sleep quickly.  
  
An hour passed uneventfully, when Hermione was ripped from her sleep. She looked around, trying to find what woke her up. It was then that she realized her hand was being gripped, hard.  
  
"Severus, are you waking up? Can you hear me?" Hermione asked, hoping to get an answer this time. Hope was flaring back into heart; this was the first positive sign in weeks! The hand continued to grip Hermione's as she wondered what she should do. Finally she decided she should yell for Madame Pomfrey, as leaving Severus was just not an option.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, Poppy, are you there?" Hermione shouted frantically. She was about to shout again when Madame Pomfrey came running into the room.  
  
"Goodness dear, what is it? Is something wrong?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she stopped to catch her breath. "I was all the way on the other side of the castle and heard you, what's going on?"  
  
With her voice shaking, Hermione replied, "He's…..squeezing….my….hand. Is that good?"  
  
"Oh goodness, it could be. You'll have to move aside dear, so I can examine him."  
  
"I'd prefer not to, I don't want to leave him." Hermione said, starting to tear up. Madame Pomfrey walked over to her and patted her shoulder.  
  
"It will be alright, Hermione. I'll only be a minute." Madame Pomfrey said as she took out her wand and started murmuring spells around Severus. Every few seconds she shook her head or nodded depending on the result. Hermione looked on in worry, barely holding her tears back. Emotions were threatening to overflow. Hermione could not decide if they were tears of joy or sadness. Finally she decided she had to ask, just sitting there was too much for her.  
  
"Poppy, is he waking up? How is he?" Hermione asked tentatively.  
  
"It appears he may be waking, Hermione. We still need to wait it out. He does have a higher level of brain activity, but it still may not get any higher. On a less professional level, dear, keep doing whatever you were doing, it could be working." Madame Pomfrey replied as she left the room.  
  
Hermione turned back to Severus and took his hand again. "Well, what was it that you responded to? The reading or the handholding? How about I sit here and hold your hand while reading? Does that sound good?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face. She continued to read from the potions text until her afternoon time was over.  
  
No further progress was made for the rest of that day, but Hermione kept the newfound hope in her mind. Sleeping in bed alone that night was somehow not as lonely as it had been the night before.  
  
As the next day dawned, yet another person arrived at Hogwarts; Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. He and Harry had a father-son relationship since Harry's real parents were dead. Hermione, however, had never gotten that close to Sirius. She found him too impulsive, she preferred people who thought at least a little bit about their actions before taking them. She had worried that his impulsiveness would lead Harry into trouble, but it hadn't, thank goodness.  
  
Hermione ran into him in the Great Hall at breakfast. Sirius gave her a quick hug, told her how good it was to see her and how sorry he was to hear about Severus. This shocked Hermione as Severus and Sirius had never made peace with each other, in fact they downright despised each other.  
  
"Having a change of heart, Sirius? I didn't realize you cared so much about Severus." Hermione goaded him.  
  
"I don't care about him, I care about you. He makes you happy and as Harry's best friend, I want to see you happy so that Harry's happy. I will never, ever, say that I care about Severus Snape. I will say that he was awfully brave to put himself forward in the war though, there are a lot of wizards who wouldn't do such a thing." Sirius replied.  
  
"Well, I'll take what I can get where you and Severus are concerned and thank you for the sentiment. He may be waking, you know, he squeezed my hand yesterday."  
  
"I know, Harry told me. Shall we eat, Hermione? I'm starved." Sirius said as he led her to the Professor's table. During breakfast, everyone was a bit more upbeat with the news about Severus, yet there was still an air of cautiousness. Hermione left as soon as possible to get up to Severus's bedside.  
  
Hermione sat for another hour with him. She continued to hold his hand and read from potions books to him. At the end of the first hour, he squeezed her hand again. Hermione beamed and squeezed his hand back.  
  
"Come on, Sev, open your eyes. Wake up for me, please. I know you can do this, you are so strong, just fight through it and wake up for me." Hermione pleaded. As she finished begging Severus to wake, she noticed his eyelids flutter.  
  
"That's it, just open them. You can do this, open your eyes, Severus." Hermione continued. Madame Pomfrey was already in the room, having heard Hermione start to talk in such an emotional tone.  
  
Very slowly, Severus's eyes opened and blinked several times to get adjusted to the light in the room. Madame Pomfrey dimmed the candles and moved over to him. She conjured a glass of water and pressed it to his lips.  
  
"Drink slowly, Professor, do not choke." She told him. Severus looked around, his eyes falling on Hermione.  
  
"Miss Granger, what are you doing here?"  
  
####  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please continue to do so!!!!  



	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer and such: See chapters one and two.  
Author's Notes: Sorry this is short, it ended in a good place to start again. Thank you's for reviewing are at the end of the chapter.  
  
####  
Chapter Four  
  
Silence reigned throughout the room after Severus asked his question. Hermione took a moment to regard him and realized he was serious with his question.  
  
"What do you mean, Sev? Of course I'm here." She asked while trying to assess the situation. Madame Pomfrey also stood back regarding Severus's condition.  
  
"How dare you address me with such disrespect! I am your professor, not your friend." Severus hissed out, not being able to yell. Even with the low tone of voice, the words were still hurtful to Hermione. Her world was beginning to crumble around her. All of the hope that had built up since the first hand squeeze the day before was now completely dashed. It was obvious to her that something was wrong with Severus's mind, Hermione's only wish was that it not be too extensive.  
  
Madame Pomfrey stepped in at this point, not wanting her patient to get upset. "Professor Snape, you've had a fairly bad accident. Can you tell me what happened to you?"  
  
"No, Poppy, I do not remember what happened to myself. I would like to know though. I would also like to know what Miss Granger is doing here and why she is calling me 'Sev.' No one gives me nicknames, least of all a Gryffindor know-it-all."  
  
A shocked gasp was all Hermione could manage. Her hands flew up to her mouth and she had a look of absolute horror on her face. Tears threatened to fall, so she grabbed her book and ran from the room.  
  
Severus looked from Hermione's fleeing form back to Madame Pomfrey. "Poppy, what is going on? Why on Merlin's robes is Miss Granger so upset?"  
  
Poppy took a deep breath and decided on her course of action. "Well Severus, let's start with this: What year is it?"  
  
Severus gave her a look as though she had gone crazy. "Why, it's 2001 of course."  
  
Poppy shook her head. "No, Severus, it's 2003. It appears you've lost two years of memories. You may get them back since you've healed fairly quickly. A lot has happened in the past two years, some of it was most unexpected." Poppy concluded.  
  
"So from all of this I may surmise that Miss Granger is involved with my missing memories?" Severus asked.  
  
"Well, directly, no, she was not present for your accident. However, she is a major feature in them. Perhaps I should send Professor Dumbledore in to talk to you. He can explain things in more detail." Poppy said as she went back to her office.  
  
Severus closed his eyes in contemplation. His head ached like none other and the biggest shock of them all had been given to him; he had some kind of relationship with Hermione Granger! That was most decidedly unexpected. As far as he could remember, he had vowed never to get into another relationship; they were simply too much work. Research and potions were more important, especially with Voldemort still around. He was still around, wasn't he? Severus just wasn't sure of anything at the moment and he didn't like it. It made him weak and put him at a disadvantage. Any future actions would require much thought, the situation was grave in Severus's opinion.  
  
Several more minutes passes before Professor Dumbledore appeared at Severus's bedside. The old man had the annoying glint in his eye. He was up to something and Severus did not like it, not at all. Dumbledore recounted a basic fairy tale to Severus about his relationship with Miss Granger. It was still unbelievable. In no way, shape, or form could Severus ever see himself acting like Dumbledore described. It just wouldn't happen.  
  
The end of the conversation was Dumbledore telling Severus that he at least needed to talk to Miss Granger once. Apparently the girl had been in his dungeon rooms crying since she left the Infirmary. Damn Gryffindors, they are too emotional for their own good. In his weakened state, Severus heard himself agree to the meeting. Disaster was going to occur, it was inevitable.  
####  
  
Thank You's:  
  
BLV - Thanks for the 2 reviews, I'll try to write well and make a good story. Aren't cliffies great? They're so much fun to write.  
  
Silindro - Stay tuned to see what happens.  
  
Faith - I'll try to keep this in the right direction. I'm trying to write a story I would like to read.  
  
Tracy - They didn't know she was pregnant, they were just trying to protect their friend. They saw no reason to include her because they thought they could do it themselves. Typical men! I hope I explained all that in the chapters.  
  
Lynda - More's been posted, what do you think now?  
  
Canimal - Thanks for both reviews. I'm trying to stick to the challenge, but the deadline is an issue, I have law school finals for the next three weeks, so I don't know how much I'll get done before May 15. Hope you enjoy the chapters!  
  
Ultimate Creed Fan - Thanks and keep reviewing!  
  
artemys - I love cliffhangers, they keep ya coming back for more. I will do my best to finish, I'm just not sure how fast it will happen.  
  
Alaskantiger - Thanks for reading and give more reviews!! :)  
  
Alexial - We'll just have to see if it will work out. Happy endings aren't always best, are they????  
  
J. L. McD - Here's chapter 4, chapter 5 should be done by the end of the weekend. Keep your fingers crossed on that one!  
  
AllyCatHerm19 - Thanks and keep reading!  
  
Redone - The Git is obviously back, but can he be won over again? We'll have to see. Sirius will be popping back up again, but he won't be too major of a player.  



	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer and such: See chapters one and two.  
Author's Notes: This is out a day earlier than expected, but the next chapters will take awhile, I have law school finals for the next two and a half weeks. I'll try, I really will, but I'm not sure when I'll get the next one out. Please review, they're like a drug!  
  
####  
Chapter Five  
  
Hermione was sitting in Severus's rooms when she received an owl from Professor Dumbledore telling her to go back and see Severus in the infirmary. Isn't it a bit soon or had he regained his memory? If he had, she really needed to tell him about the baby. If he hadn't, well, then what was she supposed to do?  
  
She went to the bathroom and fixed her make-up, trying to make her eyes look less puffy. Nothing worked, so she left anyway. The trip to the infirmary was all too short for Hermione, she had hoped for more time to collect her thoughts, but before she knew it, she was at the door. No time like the present, she supposed as she walked in.  
  
She found Severus sitting up in bed, relaxing with his eyes closed. She stood and watched him as he was unaware she had entered. Did he have his memory back? Was that why he was resting, to regain his strength? He looked exactly the same. Not that he ever changed, he looked that same as when she first watched him stalk into his classroom on the first day of her first year. If he didn't have his memories back yet, she sure as Merlin would find a way for him to get them back. Those two years were just too precious.  
  
Severus opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. "Is there a problem, Miss Granger?" He asked.  
  
Jerked out of her thoughts she replied, "Oh no, I was just thinking and could you please call me Hermione? It's just too weird to have you calling me Miss Granger."  
  
"Well, it is 'too weird' for me to call you Hermione, I do not recall ever having called you that before." He stated frankly.  
  
That answered the question about his memory; he obviously hadn't gotten his memory back yet. Hermione walked forward and sat herself on the chair at his bedside. She sat stiffly with her ankles crossed and her hands folded in her lap. She stared down at her hands for several seconds, getting herself together.  
  
"First, I believe I should ask you what you do remember and what you've been told so far so that I know where to begin my explanation." She began. "Then I'll explain what you still need to know about our relationship."  
  
"Just the basics, I'm afraid. Dumbledore thought it best that you explain most of the relationship itself." Severus started to stumble over his next words. "He did say we've been together for about a year. I've also been told about how I was injured. I'm proud; you haven't raised your hand once while I've been speaking. I must say, Miss Granger, you seem to have lost some of the impulsiveness you had in your youth. Or is that because Potter and Weasley are not around at the moment?"  
  
Hermione realized she had a mountain to climb in order to get her future husband back. It had been a large hill the first time, but now he was on guard and knew what she had done the first time. It would take her best to get by his Slytherin side this time, she was sure of it. She went on to explain the dynamics of their relationship, trying to make it sound great.  
  
That didn't take much effort, their relationship was great. They had many of the same interests, were similar academically and had spent many nights curled up together in front of a fire reading books. Several minutes later, she had gotten up to the present day. She had left out her anger at him going off to fight and leaving her behind at Hogwarts. Now was the big decision, tell him about the wedding or not?  
  
"The last thing I'll leave you with today is what was supposed to be the beginning of our future. We were to be married next month. That's been called off for the time being though because we weren't sure of the state of your health. Harry and Ron helped me do it. It was going to be very small, just family and close friends. We were going to have it here, at Hogwarts, since this place is so special to both of us." She looked up from her lap and stared him straight in the eyes. "I just hope that someday I still get that day."  
  
With that, she got up and walked toward the door. His voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"'I don't care what I said before, you are still a Gryffindor know-it-all."  
  
Hermione walked very quickly out the door, determined not to let him see that he was getting to her. He held most of the cards and he knew it. She still had the chivalry card to play though; she knew he would never abandon his child. So round one went to Severus and she was retreating with her tail between her legs. Tail? That reminded her of Sirius, maybe a talk with him would be good. She turned in the opposite direction and went to the Gryffindor Common Room where she knew he would be.  
  
She found Sirius sitting on a couch talking to Harry. They both smiled at her as she walked in and patted the seats next to them, inviting her to sit. She turned to Harry and said, "Would you mind, I'd like to speak with Sirius alone."  
  
"Not at all." Harry replied as he left the Common Room. Sirius turned to Hermione with a quizzical look on his face.  
  
"What's going on? Why talk to me alone, Harry is your best friend, you know?" He asked.  
  
"I know, but I guess I needed an older person's view. Not that you're really that old, just older than me, you understand, right?" She stammered.  
  
Sirius laughed and put his arm around her. "Of course I do, dear girl. What did Sevy boy do this time?"  
  
Hermione explained what transpired in the infirmary. Sirius sat and listened, which impressed Hermione, she had never known him to be a patient listener. At the end of the story, he just shook his head and looked at Hermione.  
  
"Well, you have two choices. One, you can fight for your man, you may win, you may loose. You can think of the consequences of each, if you win, he's yours again and you'll have a father for your baby. On the other hand, if you loose, he may not be in your life at all. If you do fight for him, he will put up quite a fight too, especially since he has all this information on you and your life together."  
  
"Your second choice is to call a sort of truce with him. You could tell him that you do not want to be together romantically, but still tell him about the baby and allow him to have a relationship with the child. That way he'll still be around, you won't have to put up as much of a fight, and you can get on with your life. I'm afraid this is where my involvement ends though, my dear. This choice is yours alone, and I do not want anyone thinking that I influenced you." Sirius concluded.  
  
"I just can't imagine a life without him. I certainly do not want to raise my child without his father in his life. I grew up with both of my parents and I think that is just too important. I really want him as my husband, but I don't want to loose him forever." Hermione said with a sigh and then kept talking.  
  
"I suppose I should go back to my rooms now. Harry and Ron probably want to come back in now." She finished. Hermione then got up and walked toward the Fat Lady painting.  
  
"Come back anytime, kiddo. The Sirius-miester's advice column is always open!" He yelled with his trademark grin and wink. Hermione had turned to see it and smiled.  
  
"Thanks!" She said as the painting slammed shut.  
  
Hermione went back down to the dungeon rooms and sat in front of the fire. Her favorite leather chair was very inviting and the moment she sat down, Crookshanks jumped up into her lap.  
  
"Hey there boy, I wondered where you went to." Hermione said as she scratched him behind the ears. "But you always know when I need you, don't you? I'm in a bad position right now. Just when I thought everything was going my way and I could finally be happy, this has to happen. I really don't think I can bear to loose him."  
  
"The question now is, do I have him solely in our child's life, or do I try to get him back romantically too? If I fight for him, I'm going to have to think like a Slytherin. He's already on guard, but I do have a trump card, he doesn't know about the baby yet."  
  
Crookshanks looked up at his mistress and gave a long meow. He then proceeded to lay his head back down and fall asleep.  
  
"Well, boy, I think you settled it for me, didn't you? Or maybe I talked myself into it? No matter, I'm fighting for my man and that's that."  
####  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Keep reading and reviewing!  



	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer and that stuff: See chapters one and two.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you so much for all the great reviews. I'm so happy to be receiving them. Sorry I don't have time to thank y'all individually, but I have finals. This chapter happened much faster than I thought. Don't get too spoiled, the next one won't be out until the weekend, at least. Please keep reading and reviewing, it means a lot.  
  
####  
Chapter Six  
  
As the next day dawned, it found a very upbeat Hermione sitting in her favorite chair and plotting her strategy for getting her man back. This time Crookshanks was nowhere to be found, probably hunting mice or something like that.  
  
Hermione decided subtlety would be the best plan for the first part of the attack. She'd start it today, in fact, she already had. She put back on the engagement ring Severus had given her; it was his mother's ring, an antique. Apparently it was a family heirloom and had been around for almost 500 years. She knew this would get to Severus because he puts so much emphasis on history and family.  
  
The reaction that she got to the ring would give Hermione her next move. There's still the baby trump card to play too. Family is all too important. First thing this morning, Hermione sent letters to everyone who knew and told them to keep quiet about the baby around Severus. Of course this was only Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey. There hadn't been time to tell anyone else.  
  
So after a couple of hours of thought, Hermione headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everyone else had just arrived too, so she took a seat by Harry, Ron and Sirius. Ron was, as usual, stuffing his face with food, so Harry took the initiative to talk first.  
  
"You look well, 'Mione. In fact, you look like a cat who just caught a mouse. So what's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Oh Harry dear, I'm so glad you ask." Hermione said with a tongue in cheek grin. "I have come up with a plan to get my man back."  
  
"Good for you kiddo, I knew you'd make the right decision." Sirius replied with a large grin and wink.  
  
"So what's the plan?" Harry asked while Ron was still shoveling food in his mouth.  
  
"Well…" Hermione began, then looked at Ron. "Honestly, don't you need to breathe? You're making me nauseous. Oh yes, the plan. Well, I'd rather not go into it here, but I'm wearing the first part of it."  
  
Hermione flashed the ring at the three men as if she had only just received it. Their eyes got big in recognition of what the ring meant.  
  
"I think you know what the plan is now." Hermione stated.  
  
"Of course we do, just don't get burnt in the flames you're fanning, 'Mione." Harry warned.  
  
"I know what I'm doing, and I'll be careful. I promise. Now, I need to get to Severus in the infirmary and start the ball rolling." Hermione said. She then got up and left the Great Hall.  
  
She ate a piece of toast on her walk to the Infirmary. She wanted to get there before Madame Pomfrey got back from breakfast. All she was going to need was a couple of minutes alone with Severus. He would notice the ring immediately, she was sure of it. Hermione stopped outside the Infirmary doors and straightened her appearance. When she was finished, she entered.  
  
Severus was absolutely fuming that morning. Poppy Pomfrey was refusing to release him, but he could not figure out why. Physically, he felt fine, it was just his supposed memories that were missing and how they would effect his day-to-day life was beyond him. He just wanted to get back to his labs and his own rooms.  
  
Oh goodness, his rooms. If Miss Granger were his fiancée, they may not only be his rooms anymore. Maybe that was why Poppy was keeping him here, this and her need to smother and torture her patients to the brink of insanity. Poppy wouldn't give up that information, but Dumbledore probably would, especially if he thought Severus wanted to talk to Miss Granger in hopes of getting to know her again. Being a Slytherin wasn't so bad after all…  
  
Hermione entering the room jerked Severus from his thoughts. He gave her a quick glance, and then looked back to the book he had sitting on his lap. Hermione, being determined not to let him get to her again, kept a calm look on her face. She approached the bed and sat in the chair next to it.  
  
She sat there and stared at him, not saying a word. She did fold her hands in her lap in almost a prayer-like form, by crossing her fingers. The engagement ring was very noticeable.  
  
Severus decided that it would be up to him to make the first move. It was in his best interests to deal with Miss Granger quickly so he could have his peace back. He lifted his head from looking at the book and looked her right in the eyes.  
  
"And you are here because…" Severus asked the unfinished question.  
  
"Obviously I wish to speak to you." Hermione retorted.  
  
"Then speak." Severus commanded.  
  
"Well, I'd like to know how you're doing for one. Yes, I believe that is where we can start today, please tell me how you are doing."  
  
"I feel fine, but am not allowed to leave. Why do you think that is, Miss Granger?" Severus asked.  
  
Hermione met his fishing expedition for information with the equally deserving comment of, "Well, how would I know? I'm not a mediwitch."  
  
"Of course you are not. Did you even get to a university to study?" Severus snapped at her.  
  
"How can you ever doubt that with my love of learning? I went to Oxford University for Wizards and Witches with a double major in potions and charms. I then came back here to Hogwarts and became your apprentice. Oh, but you wouldn't remember that, would you?" Hermione came back with.  
  
Her emotions were running so high at this point that she was waving her hands around frantically as she spoke. The ring on her finger was causing shapes to float around the room in a prism-like fashion. This caught Severus's attention and his head snapped to look at her hand.  
  
"What…is…that…on…your…finger?" He asked, barely controlling his anger.  
  
"Oh, this? It's the engagement ring you gave me." Hermione replied in a very innocent manner.  
  
"I gave you…my mother's…ring?"  
  
"Of course you did. I don't wear it all the time, it's too valuable, but I felt the urge today. It's perfectly safe, I don't plan on leaving the castle today." Hermione reassured him. This was all going exactly as she planned.  
  
"It being safe is not the point, MISS GRANGER! The fact that you have it in the first place is the point!" Severus yelled.  
  
Hermione almost flinched when he shouted her name, but she knew he was shocked and still needed time to adjust. After all, if she lost all of her memories and someone told her she was supposed to marry Severus, she never would have believed them. Either she or the bearer of the news would have been committed to St. Mungo's, she was sure of it.  
  
"Severus, you need to calm down. It can't be good for you to be so upset. Maybe I should leave so that you don't get any worse." Hermione said, then quickly got up and ran out of the room. There was no way she was giving him time to ask for the ring back, it was hers and she intended to keep it on her finger forever.  
  
On her way back to her rooms, she ran into the rest of the staff leaving the Great Hall from breakfast. Harry and Sirius each gave her a look with one eyebrow raised, silently asking what had taken place. Hermione gave them a thumb's up and a smile.  
  
Professor Dumbledore then interrupted the exchange. "Hermione, there you are. I need to speak with you. Could you join me in my office?"  
  
"Of course Professor." Hermione replied.  
  
Once in his office, Dumbledore asked her if she wanted a Milk Dud. Hermione politely declined and asked why she was here.  
  
"Oh yes, yes, my mind gets a bit fuzzy sometimes. Must be the old age." Dumbledore stated with a smile. "This is a bit serious, my dear, and I do not like to bring it up, but I fear I must. Severus is about to be discharge from the infirmary and we must think of where he will go once he is able to leave. Poppy and I both believe that it would be best for him to go back to his rooms. He needs as much stability as he can get."  
  
Hermione was a bit shocked at this, she hadn't thought about that. Severus's rooms had been hers for the past six months. The thought of leaving them took her previous good mood down several notches. She looked up at Dumbledore whose eyes were sparkling. How could that man have a sparkle in his eyes when her world was once again falling in around her?  
  
Dumbledore continued speaking, "However, Hermione, instead of moving you all the way back up to the Gryffindor tower, I have asked the House Elves to move your things into the rooms across the hall from Severus's. This way you are around to help with classes and keep an eye on him." Dumbledore said with a wink.  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Hermione replied. She left his office with a bounce in her step. If she couldn't be in Severus's rooms, she'd take the next best thing, and that was across the hall.  
####  



End file.
